


Thinking Out Loud

by aeriepastel



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Fire, Yaoi, hidashi, neardeath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriepastel/pseuds/aeriepastel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, where Professor Callaghan saves Tadashi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Out Loud

Hiro smiled softly as he looked up at the night sky, he did it. He finally did it, he'd gotten into the university of his dreams, and he couldn't have done it without his brother's help.

"You did good little bro." The younger Hamada looked to the older male, brown meeting brown. Hiro smiled sheepishly, a small blush dusting across his cheeks, and the teen scooted closer to his older brother.

"Thanks, I... couldn't have done it without you, Tadashi." Tadashi brought his hand up ruffling the messy black locks, causing his brother's protest and his cheeks to darken considerably.

"No problem, Hiro." Tadashi leaned in a bit closer to the younger Hamada, nudging him a bit with a small chuckle. Hiro gave a nervous laugh only to gasp at how close they were.

"T-Tadashi..."

"There's something I've been meaning to-" Tadashi looked up when the sound of an alarm and screaming caught his attention. The older Hamada took off running to the school, Hiro hot on his trail.

Tadashi ran into a panicked and frantic woman when he saw the building had set fire and continued to spread throughout the school.

"Are you okay?" The woman looked up, panicked etched across her face.

"Yes... b-but professor Callaghan is still inside!" Tadashi let her go and she continued to run. Tadashi had begun to run to the building until he felt a tug on his wrist.

"Tadashi, no!" Hiro pleaded, he couldn't lose anyone else, especially Tadashi. He couldn't handle it if he did.

"Callaghan, someone has to help!" Hiro opened his mouth to say something, but Tadashi broke out of his grip and ran into the building, his cap falling off in the process.

"Tadashi!" Hiro called out, but it was too late, his brother was already in the burning building. With a sullen look, the younger Hamada reached down ans picked up his brother's cap.

"Professor Callaghan! Professor Callaghan, where are you?!" Tadashi called out to his professor, hoping for some sort of response, there wasn't much time left. He could feel the flames and heat suffocating him as he pushed on.

"Tadashi!" Tadashi stopped and looked around to see a huge ball of black objects rolling towards his way, and to his surprise it was his professor emerging out of Hiro's microbots. A flood of relief washed over him.

"Professor Callahagn!" He exclaimed

"Tadashi, what are you doing here? We have to get out of here!" Professor Callaghan grabbed the younger male and pulled him out of the way, just as a burning pillar had fallen, sending ash, cinders and, soot into the air. Tadashi felt a searing pain reach his arm and he cried out, the professor began to make his way out of the building, hoping to make it in time before the building.

Hiro sat outside, tears in his eyes as he waited for his dear precious brother to emrge, unscathed and alive. He held the cap tightly to his chest as he took a step forward, but, the building couldn't withstand the flames and exploded.

The force of it sent the teen flying back, but that didn't stop him.

"Tadashi!" Hiro cried, sitting up in realization. He almost ran to the building but was stopped by several pairs of hands.

"Hiro, no don't go!" Honey Lemon held his arms back, struggling against the teen.

"No, let me go. Tadashi is still in there!" Hiro fought against the hands, as they struggled to pull him back. 

"Hiro, it's too dangerous to go after him." Wasabi held the teen by his shoulders as he managed to break out of Honey Lemon's hold.

"No, I have to go! I have to save Tadashi!" Hiro looked back at his friends, to see that they too, had tears in their eyes.

"Tadashi is... gone Hiro." The younger Hamada clenched his fist and grit his teeth, tears streaming down his face. Realizing what GoGo had said, turning her face away to hide the tears that had escaped.

"Don't say that, don't you ever say that! Tadashi is not gone!" He cried angrily, he couldn't be. Tadashi couldn't be gone... he... just couldn't...

Just in that split second, the building erupted with another explosion. Hiro's eyes widened when he heard the explosion once more, and stopped fighting. No...

Professor Callaghan pushed through the blocked entrance, and out of the building, and pulled the nuerotransmitter off of his head. Sending him and Tadashi to the ground, rolling a good distance from the building.

Hiro's eyes widened at the sight of Professor Callaghan, and... Tadashi. Hiro broke out of their grip, and ran towards his brother.

"Tadashi!... Tadashi!" The younger Hamada dropped down to his brother's side, placing his hands on his brother chest. He could see Tadashi was covered in ash and soot, but... he was here, and alive.

"Tadashi..." Hiro's voice above a whisper, as he wiped the soot from his brother's face. A sudden coughing fit from the older shocked Hiro and he felt tears beginning to spill over.

"I'm alright." Tadashi sat up with a small laugh, Hiro narrowed his eyes at his brother, tears spilling over.

"That's not funny, I was scared! I thought you were... were... gone. I thought you were gone Tadashi!" Hiro sobbed, and tossed himself onto his brother.

Tadashi's eyes widened in shock and he just held his baby brother back, his cardigan soaking up the salty liquid.

"I'm sorry, Hiro." Holding his brother tightly, he looked to see the Professor Callaghan being helped up by GoGo and Wasabi, while Honey Lemon and Fred stood by him and Hiro.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Tadashi whispered, a few tears escaping himself.

~time skip~

Hiro tossed and turned in his bed, he so desparately wanted to sleep, but after tonight. He just couldn't, he was too afraird to close his eye, in fear of Tadashi not being there when he woke up. The younger Hamada sat up, and looked around his shared room before tossing the covers back, and getting out of bed.

Hiro walked over to Tadashi's side of the room and slipped past the thin screen separating them, to see his brother lying there, back to him.

"Can't sleep?" Tadashi rolled over to look at his brother, standing there in a pair a shorts and long sleeve shirt. Hiro bit his lip and shook his head, keeping his head down, and eyes averting Tadashi's.

Tadashi smiled, and scooted over in the bed, patting the bedside next to him. Hiro walked over and slid under the covers, lying next to Tadashi. Tadashi felt his brother curl into him, and the older Hamada couldn't help but wrap his arms around Hiro's small frame.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hiro just shook his head, and buried it into Tadashi's chest. He took a deep breath in, taking in Tadashi's scent of natural musk and outdoors. 

Tadashi just hummed, and began to run his hand along Hiro's back, trying to sooth the younger teen of whatever was bothering, but he knew. And couldn't help but feel he was all to blame for this. Hiro relaxed under his brother's touch and let out a shaky breath, and scooted up closer to rest his head in the crook of Tadashi's neck.

"Tadashi... can you promise me something?" Tadashi stopped rubbing his brothers back, and smiled.

"What is it little bro?" Hiro took in a deep breath, feeling his older brother's hand stop and looked up at him.

"Promise me, that you won't leave me anytime soon." Tadashi looked at his baby brother, and tightened his arms around Hiro's waist. Hiro looked at his brother with pleading eyes, almost like a puppy that had been kicked.

"I promise, not to leave your side anytime soon." Tadashi held up his hand, promising for sure that he wasn't going to break it. He felt Hiro relax in his hold and went back to rubbing his back soothingly.

"Say, Tadashi... what did you want to tell me before everything happened?" Tadashi looked at his brother, and his smile faded. He didn't think Hiro would've remembered, and sighed deeply. 

"Well, since we're making promises here. Promise not to hate me after this, that's... if you do." Hiro's brows furrowed, never had he heard his older brother sound cautious and so unsure, no longer confident.

"Don't be ridiculous, I could never hate you." Hiro looked at the older teen in all seriousness, his hand brushing against Tadashi's bandages around his wrist.

"Just promise me." Hiro sighed and smiled.

"I promise." Tadashi took a deep breath, and nodded tilting his brother's chin up, the older Hamada looked into the big doe brown eyes of his baby brother before quickly pressing his lips to the smaller teen's. Hiro's eyes widened and he gasped, Tadashi took the opportunity to slip his tongue in and brush it against Hiro's.

Hiro let his eyes fall shut, and he tried to copy his brother's movements. A small quiet moan escaping the younger teen, Tadashi moved his hands to the back of Hiro's head and deepened the kiss, inwardly smirking at how his brother was innocent and inexperienced.

Hiro moved his arms to wrap around Tadashi's neck and push himself closer to the older teen, beginning to feel light headed. Hiro pulled away with a small gasp, a blush spreading across his cheeks. Tadashi looked at his baby brother trying to catch his breath.

Hiro let out a sigh, and brought his hand down to touch his slightly swollen lips. The teen blush spread to his ears, and he couldn't find the right words to say.

"Sorry, I just wanted to let you know, I love you, more than a brother should Hiro." Hiro brought his other hand around and cupped Tadashi's face, turning the older teen's face toward his, he smiled and kissed Tadashi hard on the lips before pulling away.

"I-... I love you too Tadashi." Hiro nuzzled into Tadashi and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Hiro." Tadashi began to play with the messy raven locks, feeling Hiro curling into him further as his breathing began to even out. The older Hamada sighed deeply and looked at his brother, he began to think. 

What would have happened if Professor Callaghan hadn't saved him? If that burning pillar had crushed him, if Hiro hadn't invented his microbots?


End file.
